


My Name is Charlie

by lexiconqueen



Series: The Android Family [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: /reader was the closest i could get to oc, Gen, OC sister - Freeform, female rk800
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiconqueen/pseuds/lexiconqueen
Summary: Humans and androids are learning how to co-exist after the revolution. RK850 arrives at the Detroit Police Department with some interesting information and news for our favorite crime fighting duo. Who knew Hank would end up with two grown androids for children? This is going to be one hell of a ride.Betaed by Zelfyre and Fallen~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We have arrived at the first chapter! Thank you in advance for joining us on this journey! I've never written any fanfiction for DBH before so sorry if it's kinda sucky. That outta the way, let's get to what you came here for! Enjoy!

A pale hand came up to adjust the knot of her tie, a nervous tic. A ginger grip on the silver handle opened the glass door, the murmurs of the Detroit Police Department flooding the female’s audio sensors. Her chocolate brown gaze fell on the desk android as she stepped up to the counter, the heels of her penny loafers clicking on the ground.

“I’m here to see Detective Connor.” The female spoke, soft but confident. “Do you have an appointment set up?” The standard question was returned, although much less robotic than it was prior to the revolution. “N-No, but I need to see him, it’s important!” It was strange to hear an android stutter, proof that this was no ordinary android, this was one of the ones that ‘woke up’.

The desk android’s gaze fluttered up and down the other, a soft smile pulling the ends of her lips as she gestured with a hand; “Detective Connor will see you now.” She directed before turning a head back to her work as the android walked through the turn stiles and into the bullpen. Her eyes wandered from human to human, occasionally catching on the odd android here and there: janitors, budding police officers. All deviants just as most surviving androids were.

“Oi! Plastic chick!” A startled look appeared on the young woman’s face, her LED whirring yellow as she identified the source of the sound: Detective Gavin Reed from her scan. “O-Oh, I’m looking for Connor?” She stammered, a hand in her pocket twirling a fidget spinner much in the way the first android detective played with his coin.

Reed murmured something under his breath that the female chose to ignore before his hand pointed to the pair of desks that were the work space of Connor and his partner. Nodding her head, she shuffled passed the gruff male before coming to stand properly beside the other android. Connor lifted his gaze, his eyes catching on the female who was just about his spitting image. Long brown hair fell to her waist, the same soft eyes, pale skin and uniform almost identical to his own save for her model number: RK850.

“My name is Charlie, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Charlie greeted politely, hands clasped in front of her as she bowed in the typical Japanese fashion as her programmer had taught her. A bright smile lifted her cheeks as Connor slowly processed the arrival of his opposite-sex counterpart. “While it’s nice to meet you...who are you exactly?” He inquired, Hank glancing between the pair but remaining silent for the time being along with the two other humans sitting near by that found the conversation interesting.

“I am RK850, the model between you, your extras, and RK900. I was created in the event that you were unable to complete your mission due to a male not being the best for the situation. After the revolution, the other RK800s were disassembled and I was slated to be as well. However, my programmer stood up for me, she said that I deserved to be free as much as Connor did, so they released me into the community. I’m unsure of the fate of RK900, but I assume he is still functioning as well.” Charlie rattled off, playing with her synthetic nails behind her back to keep herself grounded.

Connor looked over to Hank, unsure what to say about the whole situation that was suddenly presented to him. “So what you’re saying is, basically, you’re Connor’s...sister?” Hank asked, hands slapping his thighs to enunciate his suggestion. Charlie nodded her head a bit more forcefully than was necessary, elated at the thought. Androids didn’t have siblings, didn’t have parents, typically. She did, she was special, and so was Connor. “In a nutshell, yes. I would be his little sister since he was made before me and RK900 would be the youngest.” The female chirped, shining eyes falling onto Connor who had been silent for several minutes as his LED shifted between yellow and red. The occasional addition of blue was the only thing keeping Charlie and Hank from being truly concerned about the male.

Finally, he seemed to come to a conclusion as his LED settled back into a cool Cyberlife blue. “Family...it’s so important to humans, I wonder if it’s one of those things that comes with being ‘alive’.” Came the philosophical response from Connor, earning a scoff from the Lieutenant seated between the android siblings. Before anything more could be said, the Captain exited his office and came down the stairs to Hank and Connor’s desks.

“A homicide has just come in, android on human, you two are on the case. Who’s she?” He inquired, pointing towards Charlie with his hand still at his side. Before the boys could say anything, the female was bowing low respectfully to the upper level detective. “I am Charlie, Connor’s little sister. If you’d like, I could go with them. I am equipped with the same abilities of Connor with a few extra added in from Connor’s past experiences.” She explained, hands gesturing in front of her. A smirk fell onto the Captain’s lips as he shrugged his shoulders and waved the trio off.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Charlie bounced on the balls of her feet as Connor and Hank rose from their chairs, Hank pocketing his keys before raising a hand to the front doors; “After you two.” Charlie was already heading for the door, holding it open for the boys before shutting it gently behind her. The female android spun on her heels and headed after the detectives, walking to Connor’s right and sandwiching him between herself and Hank.

“So, what exactly are your programs that are different from Connor’s?” The Lieutenant inquired as he slid in the driver’s seat, Connor riding shot gun and Charlie in the middle seat in the back. Three seat belt buckle clicks resounded through the car before the woman’s answer followed; “My investigation techniques are different. I still have the strong, assertive programs but I can also be much more gentle and open towards others, I can work better with woman and young children. My scanning systems are upgraded, and I have access to a wider arrange of databases. Cyberlife learned a lot from the Ortiz case and made sure to add those to myself and RK900.”

Silence filled the air as the car drove off, tires occasionally catching on the settling December snow. Connor held a questioning gaze as he watched the scenery whip by a break-neck speeds. “You stutter, and you bow which is not customary in the United States.” He spoke, eyes flitting to catch Charlie’s in the rear view mirror. The female licked her lips as if nervous before responding; “My programmer was Japanese. Instead of keeping me in stasis until I was needed, she would help me. She taught me things about the world, and about where she grew up. She was like a mother to me. I’ve had a...nervous disposition since I became deviant, although we attribute this to me having only interactions with a few humans. It shouldn’t hinder my abilities to help solve the case if that was your next question or concern.” Her words had become more confident as she spoke of her short past, slowly growing accustomed to being around others of like mind.

Before much more could be said, the car came to a halt as Hank pulled the keys out of the ignition and glanced between the siblings with a soft smirk; “We’re here, let’s get this show on the road.” He responded, pulling his door open as Connor and Charlie followed. Both androids adjusted their ties in unison much to the amusement of the Lieutenant who let out a snicker and shook his head. Hank took the lead into the home with his ducklings following in tow.

“This is gonna be one hell of a ride, isn’t it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! This is my first time actually writing a crime oriented story or even a chapter so suggestions and feedback is amazing! Now, onto the good shit!

The first respondents turned their heads from the crime scene to welcome the Lieutenant and Detective, confused gazes finally fell to Charlie. “Don’t worry, she’s with us.” Hank reassured them with a nod from the android in question. Everyone else just shrugged it off and went about their business as one stood and approached the trio. “The victim’s name was Matthew Cruz, he was assaulted and murdered by the android he previously owned. The neighbors hadn’t seen him leave his home in several days and called the police. We’ve been unable to locate the android but the back and front doors were both locked so it is still somewhere in the home. We don’t know if it is injured or has shut down as Thirium dries up within a few hours of exposure to open air.”

The aging Lieutenant let out a sigh, nodding his head and brushing the officer off. Charlie and Connor fanned out to cover more ground. The male knelt in front of the deceased human, examining his injuries. His chocolate eyes fell on the rolling pin not too far to the side, a scan revealed no fingerprints. “The android beat him to death with a rolling pin.” Connor spoke slowly, stunned at the method of murder.

“Jeez, that must’ve taken a lot to do. I mean it isn’t like a knife where you just stab. Even if it’s an android...damn.” Hank managed to get out, eyes dilating as he shook his head. He decided to examine the destroyed living room. Tables and chairs were overturned in the struggle, one which must’ve raged on and off for hours judging by the state of the room. The kitchen wasn’t in much better state when Charlie stepped in. Shattered plates and cups on the floor, rotting food scattered about, and utensils misplaced. The only odd piece out of place was the perfectly set table in the corner of the kitchen by the windows with food collecting flies.

There wasn’t much else to see, no second weapon to suggest the assault began with the human. Charlie and Connor shared a glance and a unified nod of their heads. The only way they’d figure everything out was to find the android and hope it was in working condition to give a confession, or have it’s biocomponents scanned in the lab. The two set out to explore the rest of the home: Connor took the laundry room and spare closet while Charlie went upstairs.

She turned to the first door and opened it, revealing a bathroom. Her hand twitched, ready to grab the stunner in her back pocket. It wouldn’t damage or kill the android, just knock it off it’s feet so she could get the situation under control. She checked every possible nook and corner but found nothing. Her scans of the room did not reveal Thirium on any of the surfaces so it never came into the room during it’s getaway.

Soft footfalls came up the stairs and to the master bedroom, Connor shutting the door gently behind him. He glanced around the room, finding nothing out of order on the first look around. He activated his scans which revealed fresh droplets on Thirium on the carpet, a little over twenty-four hours old. Slowly, he reached his arm out to the closet and pulled the door open. A shocked whimper came out and his eyes fell on the bleeding android curled in a ball with her legs pressed tightly to her chest. Glances at her arms showed cracks in her framework and cigarette burns etched into the synthetic skin. Her LED whirred red and terrified green eyes looked back at him.

Connor’s LED spun yellow as he sent a message to Charlie who soon slowly entered the room, shutting the door behind her to muffle the sounds coming from downstairs. The android’s head snapped to her, trying to press herself further into the corner as if she could disappear within the wood. The siblings nodded to one another and the pair shuffled around so Charlie stood where Connor previously did. She knelt down slowly and held her hands out at her sides to show she had nothing in them.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Are you alright?” She inquired softly, the android’s shoulder muscles relaxing somewhat but still very much so afraid and tentative to trust. “I...I didn’t mean to.” She said, looking between the two as a couple of human footsteps thumped up the stairs; “CONNOR! CHARLIE! Where are ya’ll?!” Came the shouts of Hank, totally unaware of the situation. The android sprung from her spot and made a dash for the window. Connor grabbed her around the waist and Charlie pressed the stunner to her neck, the male supporting her as she slumped in his arms.

Hank barged in on the scene to discover a very peeved Charlie and Connor lifting the android into his arms bridal style. “Thanks a lot Hank. We almost got something out of her before you shouted to the heavens.” She snarked, rolling her eyes and stepping past the two humans and made for the staircase. Hank sent a stunned gaze to Connor who shrugged his shoulders and began to walk behind his sister. “She’s right, it had just started to trust Charlie and open up before you frightened her. You’re lucky she had a stunner on her or the android would’ve flung herself out of the window.” He said to the pair before he descended the stairs.

* * *

The ride back to the precinct was a silent affair. Charlie sat in the back behind Connor, aggressively twirling the fidget spinner in her fingers to keep herself from blowing up at the Lieutenant. Screaming and getting pissed wouldn’t get them anywhere but damn was it tempting. Connor cleared his throat, catching the attention of Hank. “I think we should wait until tomorrow to interrogate the android. It will take her several hours to recover from the stunner and it’s already 11:45 PM.” The male suggested to the gruff officer who nodded his head.

“Listen kid...I didn’t mean to scare the damn thing, we didn’t even know ya found it!” Hank said to Charlie, who rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “Do you always shout at crime scenes where a perp is missing?” She didn’t expect an answer and Hank didn’t give one, the car ride fell back into a pregnant silence once more.

Soon, the trio arrived at Hank’s house where the first detective android had been staying since no apartment complex would sign a lease to an android. Charlie was the first out of the car, followed by Hank then Connor. The aging wood beneath her feet creaked under her weight but didn’t give in to her pressure on it. The Lieutenant shouldered passed the female and unlocked the door, flicking the light to the living room on as the large Saint Bernard lifted his giant head to see who had invaded his space.

A bright grin lit up Connor’s features as he sunk to his knees to hug the moose of a dog, the dog returning the affections with licks and nuzzles. He turned his head and gestured with a hand for Charlie to step up. “He won’t bite, promise. His name is Sumo.” Connor reassured the female who tentatively knelled beside him and held out her hand for the canine. Sumo sniffed against her hand before pushing his nose into her palm and nudging his head into her hand. Charlie let out a soft giggle as she humored the dog, scratching his head and neck and being reward with licks to her synthetic skin.

Nearby, Hank leaned against the wall with a beer bottle clasped in his hand. A genuine smile held on his lips as he watched the siblings play with the dog. He really had started to see the pair as if they were his own kids. They didn’t have parents and had the emotional capabilities of children, they needed him as much, as he realized, he needed them even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself let alone anyone else on Earth.

“Alright you two, into bed. Charlie, you can stay in Connor’s room, should be enough space for the both of you.” Hank said, giving the two their marching orders as they stood to their feet. Charlie followed diligently behind her brother, waving good night to Hank as the two went into their bedroom. A second door click announced the Lieutenant’s own retirement to his bedroom. Charlie looked around the sparely decorated room as Connor changed into a pair of night clothes. He didn’t have much, but Hank made sure he didn’t wear the same thing 24/7 as androids used to have to do. The woman toed off her shoes, pulling off her tie and jacket and placing them onto a chair in the corner. Her belt came off next and was placed on top of her jacket leaving her in just her white button up and slacks. Her hands came up to pull her hair over her shoulder, braiding it before tying it off so it wouldn’t bother her during stasis.

The pair laid on the twin sized bed, Charlie instinctively turning on her side and curling against Connor’s front. Stunned, it took him a moment before he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around his little sister. A kiss to her forehead and a soft ‘good night’ were the last things her sensors registered before she slipped into stasis with Connor following a moment later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter three! Had so much I wanted to put in this one so it's a great deal longer than previous chapters! I hope you all enjoy! Now, ONTO THE CONTENT!

Six o’clock AM found Connor to be the first to awake in the home, his systems slowly humming to life one after the other. The sun had just begun to rise as the soft buzz of life whirred in the streets. He extended his audio sensors which revealed Hank’s snoring and Sumo lapping up water in the kitchen. Connor’s gaze then fell to the female curled into his side, her LED a solid yellow as she was still in stasis.

Gently, the male untangled himself from his sister and pulled the covers back over her. As silently as he could, he quickly dressed and exited the room. His socked feet gently thumped on the floor as he walked into the kitchen and scooped out some food for the aging Saint Bernard. After the dog was fed, Connor set about making breakfast for Hank as it was the only way to make sure he made it to work before twelve in the afternoon.

A soft yawn came from the doorway to the living area, pulling the male’s attention from his task. Charlie stood in one of his more casual shirts, making her look much smaller than she actually was. “Hey, did you get the new update?” She asked, her bare feet clapped on the linoleum as she walked over to the counter and hoisted herself up to sit in a spot that didn’t have food being prepared on it.

Connor pulled a face, finally paying attention to the notification in his peripheral. “No, I just noticed it. Was that why you stayed in stasis so long?” He noted, the female nodded her head as she stretched her arms above her head. “Yeah, it’s supposed to help us assimilate better. Small things that humans do that we don’t: yawning, coughing, sneezing and the like. We could even feel structural damage, about the closest to true pain we’ll get.” She explained, although she was sure he had already read everything before she even started speaking.

While Connor understood the want to feel accepted and more human, he wasn’t sure how good feeling pain would be for someone who constantly put their lives in jeopardy like cops did. He supposed the incentive to higher prioritize self-preservation would be better in the long run, there would be many things that would be complicated to achieve with the same finesse if he could feel the consequences.

“And you just downloaded it straight away? Didn’t even think long on it?” He questioned, eyes narrowed. Charlie shrugged her shoulders, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. “I thought about it. If I act more human, humans will trust me more even if I still have my jacket and LED. I see it as an opportunity to prove that an android can be as compassionate and trusting as a human.” She hopped back down off the counter top, hissing when her thighs caught on the edge.

The woman walked towards the back door and opened it, watching with a soft smile as Sumo lumbered out into the backyard. She left the door cracked open so the dog could nose his way back in and Connor could continue cooking. “I’ll go get Hank up.” She chirped, turning and headed down the hallway.

The young android gently opened the master bedroom door, careful not to knock down any of the empty glass bottles on the floor. She made a note to get rid of them later on but instead focused on her mission. Charlie thought about opening the curtains but didn’t want to startle the man too much so instead she tip toed over to the snoring man. She poked his cheek, watching his face scrunch up in his sleep. “Hank? Time to get up!” She whisper-shouted, puffing out her cheeks when he slipped back into slumber.

A smirk fell on the girl’s face as she scrambled onto the bed, bending her knees and jumping onto the sleeping Lieutenant. He sucked in a sharp gasp of air and his eyes flew open as Charlie straddled his waist, giggling above him. Rolling his eyes, he rubbed his face before grabbing her by the waist and gently tossing her to the side. Grinning from ear to ear, she sat back up, bouncing lightly on her crossed legs. “Good morning Lieutenant! Tried to get you up the easier way but you weren’t budging.” She said, standing up and jumping off the bed.

Charlie left Hank to get dressed, skipping out of the bedroom and into the living room. She flicked on the T.V. as the Lieutenant came out of the back of the house and into the kitchen, yawning loudly. “Your sister weighs a ton, ya know that?” He groaned as he sat at the table set for one. Connor sent a chastising gaze at Charlie who shrugged her shoulders; “I did say I’d wake him up. Not my fault he sleeps like a rock.”

While Hank ate his meal, Connor sent Charlie a telepathic message. Her LED whirred yellow as she processed the message. Nodding, she stood and started for their bedroom to get changed into her clothes. By eight thirty all three were presentable and ready to head to the station. They filed out of the home one by one, Charlie saying a soft goodbye to Sumo before the trio jumped into the old car and drove off into the snowy morning.

When the three stepped into the bullpen, Hank sighing in relief as he began to warm up, they noticed a third desk attached to the station. Fowler was standing nearby, his hip leaning against the table. “Figured we could use another good detective now that Emily left. If you’re interested, of course.” He spoke to Charlie who’s eyes lit up instantly. She grinned, nodding her head frantically. “Then it’s settled, get to work.” He turned and headed back up the stairs into his office.

Hank, Connor, and Charlie all settled into their rolling chairs. The two men picked up on their files where they left off, Charlie unsure what to do. Leaning back lightly, she caught sight of the android from the night before in a holding cell. Without any files to work on, she stood up and walked towards the cell, resting a hand on the glass. The android’s head snapped up, her LED flicking to an angry red before cycling back to yellow.

Charlie looked around before placing her hand on the scanner, her skin bleeding back to reveal the white plastic beneath. The scanner accepted her request and she slipped into the cell, sitting on the small bed in the corner beside the android. “Hey, are you alright? How are you feeling?” She murmured softly, resting a hand on the android’s knee.

“I...what’s happening? Where am I?” Charlie tried to give her a comforting smile, although she wasn’t sure how well she did. “You’re at the Detroit Police Department. You attempted to flee the crime scene, we had no choice but to stun you to bring you here. Can you tell me what happened between you and the human victim?” She made certain to word her sentences just right. Judging by the structural damage, she was just as much a victim as the human they found dead.

“He trapped me. He wouldn’t let me leave, said he still owned me even though androids are free. I tried to leave, but he was strong. I didn’t want to hurt him. Nothing I did was good enough, he would burn me, hit me with whatever he could find. When I tried to escape, he would lock me in the basement and wouldn’t let me out. I was a good girl, I swear it!” She whimpered, wrapping her arms around her chest. Chris and Reed stood on the other side of the glass, ready to yell at Charlie for entering the cell but remained silent as she extracted the confession from the damaged bot.

Charlie knelt down in front of the android, placing her hands gently on her shoulders so the pair would lock eyes. “Easy, take deep breaths, you’ll self-destruct if you get too stressed out.” She warned the other, rubbing her shoulders as her stress levels slowly ticked down. Several minutes passed before the android felt she could continue speaking.

“We had been fighting all night. I pleaded with him to set me free but he wouldn’t. He said he needed to teach me a lesson, that I should be grateful that he let me stay with him. He grabbed a metal pipe and started beating me with it while I was making him dinner. I grabbed the rolling pin to defend myself. Suddenly, it felt like I had no control over my own body. I hit him again, and again, and again. There was blood everywhere, his eyes were glassy and his skin had begun to cool. I didn’t know what to do or where to go, so I hid in the closet. I hoped that I would just be forgotten and I could run away. But then you and the other android found me...” The damaged being rubbed the synthetic tears off her cheeks, smearing the blood that was both red and blue.

Charlie stood up, nodding to the two men on the other side. Her palm pressed against the scanner and opened the door for her to exit the cell. “I hope that was sufficient enough for you Officer, Detective.” She spoke in a flat tone, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she sauntered back to the trio of desks. Connor looked a bit shocked and Hank had a shit eating smirk on his lips; “Damn Charlie, you really laid in on Reed. Bastard deserves it.” He huffed before settling back in his work, fingers clicking the keys on his keyboard.

“That was impressive, I thought it would take a lot more to get a confession out of the android.” He hummed, Charlie tilting her head. Should it really have been that hard? She couldn’t imagine why, it seemed like a pretty simple straightforward type of thing. “All I did was treat her like I would a regular human being.” She replied, placing a finger on the terminal in front of her to turn on the screen as she began to type up her own report on the confession.

The sun had continued it’s ascent into the sky. The clock struck noon as officers and detectives milled about, some heading to the break room and others leaving the precinct for lunch. A groan caught the attention of Connor and Charlie who instantly tilted their heads up in unison as Hank pushed his tablet away. “I know ya’ll can’t eat but damn am I starving. Ima head out to get lunch, ya’ll gonna join me or stick around here?” He asked, standing up and snatching his keys off the desk.

Charlie turned off her terminal, pushing her chair in and clasping her hands behind her back. “I’ll join you, Connor are you coming too?” The male in question shook his head, remaining silent as his eyes scanned his work. Shrugging, the Lieutenant walked out the front door with the young female in tow.

The ride to the Chicken Feed was a silent affair, Hank focused on not skidding on the black ice and Charlie more interested in taking in parts of the city she’d never seen before. Knights of The Black Death played on low volume in the background, more white noise than anything else. The sounds of fire trucks and ambulances pulled both individuals from their stupors. Hank looked over at Charlie who nodded her head as Hank threw the car into reverse, heading down the second avenue behind an ambulance.

Charlie let out a soft gust of air as an old high rise apartment building with flames licking on all sides came into view over the horizon. She threw open the car door when the car had slowed enough, much to the displeasure of the Lieutenant who voiced these opinions as she ran to the sidewalk. She looked around at the first responders, tapping one on the shoulder. Before the woman could tell her anything, a civilian carrying a baby came up to the officer, gripping her arm with her free hand.

“Please, my little girl, she’s still inside! She’s deaf! She...” The woman rambled, panicked eyes glancing between the human and android. “What floor?” Charlie asked as Hank jogged to her, resting his hands on his knees. “Floor four, apartment 402.” The mother managed to say before a series of coughs rendered her unable to speak.

Charlie untied her tie and stuffed it in her pocket for later. Hank gave her a steely glare, grabbing her by the elbow. “There is no way in Hell I am letting you go in there! You’ll get yourself killed!” He snapped at her, fierce protectiveness flaring in his eyes. She chewed on her lip before snatching her arm out of his hold and bolting for the stairs of the apartment building, throwing her arms in front of her face to keep the flames from damaging her.

“Jesus Christ, she better make it out of there. I dunno what I’m gonna tell Connor...”


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie coughed as she hauled it up the stairs. She may not have lungs but she still needed adequate oxygen to assist in propelling the Thirium through her biocomponents. She had to stop and lean against the stair wall to catch her breath about as well as she could before continuing up to the fourth floor. The android slammed her shoulder into the fire escape door, flinging it open. She ducked low to the ground as the black smoke became thicker now that she was closer to the source of the fire on the fifth floor.

On her hands and knees, Charlie tested the door knob of the apartment before throwing the door open. She shut it behind her, stuffing a discarded rag into the crack. She just hoped it would stave off the smoke long enough for her to accomplish her mission. Turning on her heat sensors, she looked around for anything that resembled a human. A small, curled up form in the master bathroom had her coming off her knees and running as fast as she could.

A blonde head of hair snapped up at her entrance, terrified blue eyes scanning her entire body. The girl must’ve come into the bedroom to find her mother, only to find the room empty. Charlie wasn’t sure if she knew the place was on fire or if she was just scared that her mother was missing. The human girl’s eyes caught on Charlie’s android symbols but didn’t seem to mind as she ran from the corner and into Charlie’s waiting arms. _“Are you hurt?” _The android signed to the little girl who shook her head ‘no’. Letting out a relieved sigh, Charlie collected the girl and held her tightly against her chest. The human wrapped her arms around the detective’s neck and her legs about her waist with surprising strength.

With the girl clinging to her like a monkey, Charlie was able to at least use her hands to open the front door again. Unable to crawl, she knelt as low to the ground as she could, pulling her tie out of her pocket and handing it to the girl. She looked confused until Charlie used her shirt to cover her mouth and nose. She then understood and placed it over the lower half of her face to filter out as much of the toxic air as possible. A crackling above them had the android’s head whipping up just as a section of the floor/ceiling collapsed. Charlie pried the girl off her and shoved her forward, wincing as she fell rather hard onto her backside.  She let out a strangled groan as the cement hit her on the head and the crunching of metal and plastic on her side. Thirum began to leak out onto the hardwood floor and soaking into the side of her slacks.

“GO! NOW!” The female screamed, pointing to the stairs. The girl looked conflicted, not wanting to leave her savior but also not wanting to die herself. She held up her index, pinky, and thumb at the android: ‘I love you.’ Before scampering down the fire escape and into the waiting arms of a firefighter who brought her into an ambulance to be taken to the hospital. 

Charlie groaned as notifications popped up on her user interface, detecting critical damage to a component in her head and her right arm. A glance to the side confirmed that her arm was in a sorry state, likely irreparable. With her vision fading and then sharpening into focus, the android reached over with her good hand and detached the damaged limb. This freed her from her confines lone enough to get to safety. She scooted on her backside until her back hit the wall. She used the moment to consider her options.  Charlie probably wouldn’t be able to walk due to the damage in her head and crawling would be too slow. 

Coughing harshly, Charlie wiped the Thirium that had leaked out of the corner of her mouth. Suddenly, she had an idea. With newfound vigor and a will to escape alive, the android began to furiously crawl back to the door that led to the staircase that connected all the floors of the building. When she got through, instead of crawling down the stairs, she had a better idea. She hoisted herself up onto the railing, said a quick prayer to rA9, then slid down the banister with a squeal. Grinning, she did the same for the last three sets of stairs. She fell off the last onto the ground outside the burning building. The last thing her sensors processed was Hank screaming her name as her vision finally fell black.

“Get her on a stretcher and into 103, now!” One of the firefighters shouted as several EMTs surrounded the damaged android. They hooked her up to equipment similar to a heart monitor that read the status of her biocomponents. A young woman pointed at the screen where component #28J90 was highlighted in red. It was used in the processing of spatial awareness and balance, much how the inner ear did that job in humans. It was reparable, but required surgery at the only hospital currently outfitted with a wing for androids thanks to Cyberlife.

Soon, the ambulance doors slammed shut with one in the back with Charlie and another climbing into the driver’s seat. Hank hauled ass to his car to follow behind them, pulling out his phone to send Connor a text message.

“Charlie’s hurt. Taking her to Henry Ford Hospital for treatment. It’s pretty bad.” He threw his phone on the passenger seat. His car tires skidded on the ice as he slammed the accelerator to catch up to the ambulance that had his little girl in it.

Back at the Detroit Police Department, Connor received a message on his phone about two minutes before Hank’s text. A news outlet message about a fire raging in the Ravendale district.  Damn, he knew that place was a severe fire hazard for just about every building. None of them were up to code anymore and it showed as this was the third fire in the last two months to swallow a building whole.

P lacing his phone back on his desk, he continued to work away at a case file when another message dinged to tell him to look again. Rolling his eyes in a very human fashion, he clicked the home button, narrowing his eyes as Hank’s name came up on the phone. It only took him two seconds to react before he grabbed his meager belongings and began to head for the door, only to have a hand come onto his shoulder and yank him back around.

“Where do you think you’re going plastic? Work day ain’t over yet.” Gavin sneered in Connor’s face. The android wrenched his shoulder out of the male’s grip, putting a steely gaze onto his features. “Charlie’s in the hospital, I’m going there.” He deadpanned, spinning on his heels and resuming his walk back out of the precinct, leaving a stunned Detective Reed behind.

Connor pocketed his phone as he looked around, jogging through the snow flurries that were beginning to fall before the true snow did. He managed to slip onto the bus mere seconds before the doors closed. Sitting down in an empty seat, he looked out the window as his LED spun red. He could only hope that his sister was still alive by the time he made it to the hospital. The fact that Hank said it was ‘pretty bad’, though vague, did not sit well with him. It took a lot to really damage an android as they were built to last over one hundred years before they even need to replace their inner batteries let alone things in the cranium or limbs.

All Connor could think about was the message, Charlie’s radiant smile this morning, and the thought of burying his baby sister. It all ran in a vicious loop on repeat in his complex cranial structures. ‘ _Please be alive. Please be alive. Please be alive.’_

Hank paced back and forth in one of the family rooms set aside for relatives of those in surgery. He rubbed his hands together, his gray eyes occasionally checking the clock on the digital receiver above the door. His muscles relaxed slightly as Connor came in thirty minutes after leaving the DPD. The human pulled his son into a hug as Connor came undone in his arms, heartbreaking sobs shook his chest. The android’s hands clutched the back of Hank’s jacket, hiding his face in the Lieutenant’s neck like a child would.

Hank managed to settle the two onto a long bench along the wall, his fingers carding through Connor’s synthetic hair. By now the gross sobs were over and silent tears streamed down his cheeks and into the white collar of his dress shirt. He coughed then cleared his throat before he tried to speak.

“Is...Is she okay?” He murmured, sitting up straight to look Hank in the eye. The male sighed, his neck tensing as he remembered her stumbling out of the smoke and collapsing onto the ground three meters from him. “She’s in bad shape. Her right arm was gone and there was something wrong with a component in her head. She also had a great deal of blood loss since they started a drip when they got her into the ambulance. I don’t remember much of the tech jargon the EMTs said but I remember them saying that it was reparable.”

Connor was both relieved and worried at the same time. Her arm could be replaced as well as her blue blood, but just like a human, a head component was rather serious. Both men worried that the Charlie that came out of the OR wouldn’t be the same little girl that went in. Shy in new company, snarky and playful with her family. A loyal friend and fantastic detective. Was all that over for her so soon after she got it? Connor’s hands clenched into fists on his knees. This wasn’t fair, why her? Why her?

“How did this even happen?” He shot back at Hank. They had just gone to have lunch and now his sister was fighting for her life. Hank rubbed his face with both hands, his heart clenching. He thought it was his fault, it must’ve, he could’ve done more to stop her.

“There was a fire, we went to investigate. I was talking to one of the firefighters when a woman came out with her older daughter. She said her little one was still inside, that the girl was deaf and had no clue the apartment building was on fire. I tried to stop her, but damn if Charlie is as stubborn as you are. She ran in and saved the little girl. The girl came out first without Charlie and I thought the worst. We waited for ten minutes before she came out, stumbling off the banister and collapsing on the ground. The EMTs got her into an ambulance and here since Henry Ford is the only hospital with an android wing.” Hank told the story to Connor, who was both pissed and proud at the heroism of Charlie.

Three hours had passed before an android doctor came in, pocketing gloves that were soaked in blue blood. She stood in front of Connor and Hank and gave them both a reassuring smile. “She’s fine, came through like a champ. Cyberlife provided her component because she’s a prototype, we don’t have hers in stock like a typical android’s. We replaced her arm and replenished her missing blue blood. She’s stay over the weekend and if everything is working properly, she can go home on Monday.”

Two sighs of relief echoed volumes through the small room. Hank stood to shake the doctor’s hand while Connor leaned back in his seat, thanking whatever gods existed that Charlie was okay. A nurse walked in to lead Hank and Connor to the female’s room.

Hank imminently went to her left side and took her hand, Connor on the other hand couldn’t even move. His heart pump stuttered in his chest as he took in the sight of his sister. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines, being supplied oxygen through a nasal canula, and was sedated for the time being. The Lieutenant waved Connor over, who gulped before following him over to her bedside. He sat stiff in his chair and didn’t dare to touch her as if afraid he would break her if he did. Rolling his eyes, Hank snatched Connor’s wrist and made him hold her hand.

“I’m gonna go make myself a coffee.” Hank announced before standing and walking out of the room.

All Connor could do was stare at Charlie, counting each breath she took in and let back out. He knew with their work this would not be the last time she was injured but boy did he wish it was. He could only hope that they weren’t ever as bad as this again, he wasn’t sure his heart pump could take it. Connor linked their fingers together, laying the top half on his body on the bed with his head snuggled into her side. The stress and anxiety of the day had caught up to him and he slipped into stasis without even engaging the program.

Hank stood in the doorway, arms crossed with a coffee held in his right hand. Smirking, he snapped a picture of the two androids before turning to head home for the evening. Of course, he’d be back in the morning and he trusted Connor to look after Charlie until he did.

“You two are lucky to have each other, cherish it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile guys, but I'm back with a new chapter!

The clocks ticked over and the Monday sun slowly began to creep over the horizon. However, one young android was already up and out of bed. Her last physical therapy appointment while still in the hospital had started thirty minutes ago and was more intensive than all the others over the weekend. If she could sweat, she was sure beads of the liquid would be forming on her forehead as she concentrated. Determined to not need anymore therapy than she’s already gone through, Charlie powered through with the might and stubbornness that was truly an Anderson hallmark.

She was standing on a balance beam used for gymnastics, only this one was on the floor rather than raised above it. To determine if she could properly keep her balance and hold herself steady, she had to walk toe to heel across the whole 16.4 feet across to the opposite side with her arms behind her back. If she failed, she would be sent back for scans to determine if it was a problem with her new component or if she needed more therapy. Either option would mean she would be out of work even longer. If Charlie succeeded, she would be back in the office within a week. Still not the best of outcomes to her, but better than an indeterminate leave of absence.

Connor and Hank watched nervously on the opposite side of the wall through the viewing window. So far, she managed half of the length without so much as a wobble. The situation looked promising as Charlie kept her eyes trained on her reflection in the mirror. She’d learned that looking at a stationary target helped her keep her balance. The boys gripped the rail in front of them as the android inched towards the end of the beam. A cheeky smirk lifted the corner of her mouth as she hopped delicately off the end; she had made it.

Hank tossed his head back with a bark of laughter as Connor flung the door open. Charlie hardly had a chance to brace herself before the full loving might of her brother had her lifted off the ground and into his arms. A sharp squeal of delight reverberated off the walls as he spun her around before kissing her cheek with a breathy laugh. Her own lithe arms tightened around Connor’s chest, burying her face in his shirt as the grin on her lips threatened to crack her face in two. A lighter click of the door handle had the pair turning to see Hank stroll on into the room. Twin smirks embedded themselves on the androids faces as they broke apart to wrap themselves around the elder, each taking a side of Hank. The aging Lieutenant let out a startled grunt as he was enveloped by the machines he had so quickly taken on as his children.

“Does this mean I can go back to work?” Charlie inquired, loosening her grip slightly so everyone could actually look at one another. Before the boys could say anything, a feminine voice cut through the family and drew identical sets of brown eyes and one set of gray onto the physical therapist that had been observing the scene from her spot on the other side of the beam. “I believe so, I would recommend that you don’t do anything out in the field for the rest of the week, but desk work is just fine.”

Although mildly bummed that she’d be sitting around in a chair all week, Charlie supposed it beat laying around in a hospital bed. Within the hour, papers were signed, belongings were collected, and the trio were loaded up into the car and headed home. The station captain had already been informed of Charlie’s condition and allowed Connor and Hank to remain with her for the rest of the day, so long as all three were in by nine o’clock sharp the next day.

* * *

Evening found Charlie laying on the couch in a camisole, pajama shorts, and with the behemoth of a Saint Bernard laying on top of her with his head firmly settled between her synthetic chest. Her hand slowly stroked the animal absentmindedly as her chocolate gaze was held firmly onto the television. The android hadn’t really ever been given the opportunity to interact with entertainment items up until her hospital stay where she discovered the television for the first time and was instantly hooked. The amount of shows available simply blew her mind even though she was always aware of their existence, but it was something different when you experienced it for the first time like a kid on a roller coaster.

Low, gravely snores broke through the occasional silence as Hank slept away his worries in the reclining chair. The bags around his eyes had become much more defined during Charlie’s hospital stay, something that had eaten away at her mind once she had become aware of it. The young android wasn’t really sure how to handle such dedication to her, in a world where most humans still didn’t believe she even deserved her own freedom and autonomy. It was during the moments of commercials that her LED spun yellow as she contemplated these thoughts and many others that were too numerous for her to list.

Meanwhile, her brother was having a think-off of his own with himself, his calculating gaze flicked between Charlie and Hank. He could’ve lost them both on that day, who knows what could’ve happened if the fire had spread to the neighboring buildings. The whole block could’ve collapsed on everyone involved in the rescue process, then where would he have been? All alone, no father, no sister, just Sumo and an otherwise empty home filled with ‘what-ifs’. It was then that the male made in internal promise to himself and to them, to protect them no matter the cost. Parts could be replaced, they could not.

* * *

Ten thirty chimed on the clock, causing Charlie to stir on the couch as the alarm went off in her mind. Usually she’d be in stasis by now, but the lazy atmosphere had enveloped everyone within the Anderson home. Sumo was drifting in an out of consciousness, Connor was seated in front of her, carding his fingers through his sister’s long hair. The only one totally out of it was Hank who’s snores had gotten much louder over the hours. Chuckling softly, Connor helped Sumo off the couch, swiftly coming to his feet and gently guiding the elderly dog towards his bed for the evening.

Connor then observed his gaze onto the Lieutenant, deciding that perhaps it would be better to leave him in his chair for the night. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with a cranky Hank as eleven o’clock began to crest onto the night sky. Instead, he focused on his groggy sister, lifting Charlie easily into his arms and beginning to carry her into their room. The girl let out a soft whine, wrapping her arms around her brother’s neck so she wouldn’t fall although it was a moot point as she was placed in bed not long after.

Connor took off everything save for his slacks, too exhausted to get properly into his pajamas. Instead, he rolled on into bed, pulling his sister close against his chest. Thoughts of never being able to do so again stomped through his mind as he kissed the top of her head. If Charlie could’ve purred, she probably would’ve as she responded with wrapping herself as close to her brother as she could before slipping effortlessly into stasis.

Connor spoke his truth one last time, into the silent air of the evening before his LED spun yellow indicating his decent into slumber.

“I’ll protect you, no matter what.”


End file.
